


I'll Take Care of Him

by Catalina_Leigh



Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s03e09 Frame-Up, Friendship, Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 09:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15264699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catalina_Leigh/pseuds/Catalina_Leigh
Summary: Fornell made a promise to Gibbs, and he was going to see it through.





	I'll Take Care of Him

The kid was a pain in the ass. That had been Fornell's first impression of Gibbs's senior field agent, from the moment the marine had hired him. But something changed. He didn't know when it happened, but it happened. Maybe he just hadn't been paying attention. He would admit it was fun to try and rile the kid up; and justified, Fornell felt, considering how annoying he could be. Though, now, he couldn't deny any longer that there was a lot more to the kid than just that annoying, pain in the ass, juvenile behavior. Gibbs had obviously recognized it immediately, but it had taken Fornell a while.

Sacks looked ready to blow a gasket. Fornell couldn't blame him; he'd been on the receiving end of DiNozzo's antics plenty of times. But now that he was just a witness, he was fighting back a smirk. All Agent Sacks was seeing was the annoying grin and loud mouth that had been nonstop on the ride to the detention center. That was what DiNozzo wanted them to see, but Fornell knew better. He had caught the look that passed between the kid and Gibbs when his boss had informed him that Fornell was taking him into custody.

"Not my first rodeo," DiNozzo scoffed when the guards started giving instructions as they searched him and began taking his personal belongings.

Sacks rolled his eyes, but Fornell was watching the kid closely. He may have been trying to make a joke, but the older FBI agent read his body language. And though the kid didn't show it, Fornell was sure he'd seen the contemptuous looks thrown his way by every other officer and agent there.

Fornell had sent Sacks back to the office, while he went with the officer to escort DiNozzo to the holding cell.

As soon as the door was closed on the kid, Fornell sent the officer away with a nod.

DiNozzo still had his back to him. He seemed to be taking in his new accommodations with a restrained sigh.

"Not your first rodeo, huh?"

"Well, I a–" DiNozzo had started sarcastically, but paused after seeing Fornell's face when he turned around. The obnoxious grin fell, but after a minute the kid started chuckling dryly. "Background?" he questioned lightly.

Fornell shrugged. "Somebody had to do it." It was true. Though Fornell had volunteered to do it himself, not knowing what he'd find, and knowing that Gibbs would rather he be the one to dig through his agent's past than someone else, like Sacks.

Raising his brow in understanding, Tony nodded slowly. "So, you know."

"I know."

Now, DiNozzo let out the sigh, and started to pace.

"Was it just a stupid kid thing, or something else?" Fornell wondered.

DiNozzo smirked. "Does it matter?"

The flippant retort made Fornell think it'd been the latter, but he wasn't gonna push. "So why'd they drop the charges?"

The kid shrugged. "My dad."

Fornell nodded. "He talked 'em out of it?"

"More like bribed," DiNozzo corrected with a scoff.

With the pacing, Fornell couldn't see the kid's eyes, but from the darkening of his face, the FBI agent could tell the young man's father was an off-limits subject. And from the little Fornell had found during his background check, he could understand why.

"Gibbs know?"

DiNozzo stopped and raised his eyebrows at the older man.

Looking appropriately abashed, Fornell nodded, "Of course he does."

Chuckling, DiNozzo dropped onto the cot. Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, it was a moment before he spoke. "Bet Slacks loved that one," he muttered.

"Wouldn't know," Fornell shrugged, leaning against the bars, still watching the kid.

DiNozzo gave him a curious glance, but the older man watched realization light up the kid's face. "You didn't tell him?" It was phrased as a question, but they both knew the only question in it was 'why?'.

"Not relevant," was the only explanation Fornell gave.

But the kid gave him a disbelieving look and retorted, "Riiight…because prior arrests aren't something investigators need to know about when looking into a murder suspect." The sarcasm was heavy, and his tone was sharp.

However, instead of rising to the obvious bait, Fornell replied calmly, "Big leap between stealing a car at fifteen and butchering a woman at thirty-three; especially when you factor in ten years working in law enforcement."

DiNozzo gave nothing away as he held the older man's stare. He was better at that than Gibbs, Fornell noted; when he wanted to be. The FBI agent could see why the kid was so good at undercover work.

"You see the relevance of a sealed juvenile case that never went to court?" Fornell challenged simply.

Still holding the stare, the corner of DiNozzo's mouth slowly turned upward into a smirk. Though quiet, his words were sincere. "Thanks Fornell."

Giving a small nod, the older man pushed himself away from the bars. "Don't go anywhere DiNutso."

As he was walking away, Fornell caught the kid's eye roll, and smirked. He knew DiNozzo appreciated the normalcy of his parting dig.

After his background check, and going over everything he knew about the kid, Fornell now realized what he'd missed before. DiNozzo was a walking contradiction. Before, he'd only seen the side the kid wanted people to see. Now, well, Fornell understood why Gibbs had hired him. He also realized why the marine was so protective of his senior field agent, in a way Fornell had only seen before with the forensic scientist. Which is why Fornell knew Gibbs would hold him to his promise to take care of DiNozzo. But after knowing how much he'd overlooked and missed before, the FBI agent was holding himself to that promise as well, not that he'd ever admit it out loud.


End file.
